


fixed perspective

by solterrano



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Friendship, Gen, RFSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solterrano/pseuds/solterrano
Summary: There's nothing better than when the square is filled with laughter.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	fixed perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, y'all!! This was written for this year's secret santa exchange, and is a gift to lethargicthylacine on tumblr!

The sun hangs in the sky, making the otherwise cold day seem just a bit warmer. Not nearly enough to melt any of the snow or allow for anyone to go without bundling up a bit, but it’s more of the idea of the shining sun that brightens everyone’s day as they go about their easy holiday off.

None of the girls are trying to muffle their voices as they gather, exchanging words and letting laughter ring out clearly throughout the square. Eliza can’t exactly see them and where they’re gathered, but she knows this tradition as well as any other. And she recognizes all of their voices more than well enough to know that it’s Dolce speaking, no doubt reacting to something that Pico had said. Invariably, she’s the only one that can get such a rise out of Dolce so effortlessly. But there’s also the sound of reassurance, coming from Margaret, that what Pico had said wasn’t something to be overly concerned with, and Dolce is quickly put at ease. The conversation quiets down again, the falling snow aiding in muffling the words so the request box can’t quite make all the words out, though the conversation is certainly continuing.

There’s a small exchange between Xiao Pai and Dolce, with Margaret occasionally offering her own advice, about knitting and sewing. Xiao Pai’s strengths may tend to lie in places other than sewing, but she’s been trying to learn, encouraged by the other two. Amber’s boundless optimism and enthusiasticness for, well, most anything help to bolster her, and she’s nothing if not determined to learn as best and as much as she can, even if the sewing needles keep pricking her fingers.

Meanwhile, Eliza can also make out the exchange between Clorica and Forte, something about Forte’s famous sweet tooth. Clorica offers to make her something, a small christmas gift, though she’s missing one or two ingredients for the recipe she knows. The requestbox files the information away for later, knowing it’s something that will interest Frey.

The conversation eventually starts ebbing away, all of the time citing different reasons, as the hour approaches mid-day. They all go their separate ways, some of them making plans for later on in the week - Amber convincing Clorica to stop by the flower shop, and Dolce trying to tell Forte to visit the clinic for a quick checkup. Pico offers a short wave to the request box, seemingly unnoticed and ignored by everyone else, before she and Dolce head off back to the clinic.

There’s a few moments of quiet before the usual other large group begins filling the square. The usual squabble between Doug and Dylas is already well underway even before anyone else has shown up, though Eliza knows that there’s no real hostility between the two. Arthur’s the next to show up, and he immediately tries to play mediator to the other two to little avail. Eliza’s not even sure what the argument is over (and she’s sure Arthur doesn’t know, either), but she there seems no reason to worry unless punches are being thrown.

The other three boys show up in short order, and Leon turns to egging on the insults between Doug and Dylas, while Kiel tries talking to Arthur and Vishnal about a book he’d read recently. The bickering simmers down sooner rather than later, Dylas and Doug eventually settling on agreeing to disagree. It’s probably as close to a peaceful resolution as they’re going to get soon.

Leon’s attention turns to teasing Kiel, though it’s good-natured, making sure to not cross a line with the younger boy. Vishnal asks Doug how Blossom’s doing, and the redhead’s suspicious for only a moment before happily telling him that she’s doing better than well.

But as with the girls, after a few hours, the conversation dwindles and, with the sun beginning to go down, they all begin to head home.

It isn’t long after that before Frey and Lest come running back into town, tired but clearly happy with how the day had gone. The two stop at the request box, wanting to check in before turning in for the night.

“Hey, Eliza,” Frey greets with a warm smile, “anything important for us today?”

There’s a number of requests that need to be completed, most that the other residents actually outright asked for, and some that Eliza had noticed and added to the list for them, but for the moment, she has to turn them down. “There are a number of requests, but there’s nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

They both look ready to argue, both always so willing to help everyone in anyway they can, but Eliza knows they can’t afford to run themselves ragged. “Nothing is an emergency. You can and should take the rest of the night off.”

It’s with a grudging acceptance that they begin to head into the castle, though both still cheerfully wish Eliza a good night before the doors to their quarters click shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://millrezra.tumblr.com/).


End file.
